


Freak x Wannabe

by ViciousOtter



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousOtter/pseuds/ViciousOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection about Mike's and Pete's relationship. The drabbles will not be published as a linear timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete didn't interact much with Mike.  
Not even in Highschool. Not even with feeling like Michael had a hunch about what is going on between them anyways, he just didn't want them to know. Maybe to not lose his friends, his reputation but probably more for Mike's sake than his own.  
The goth knew, that he wasn't exactly a trophy boyfriend and he didn't care much to be one, or so he told himself. Sometimes he found himself worrying about how long their relationship would last, how long it would take Mike to see that he wasn't a 'special someone' but pretty much your average pessimistic asshole. But none of his concerns could ever sway the vamp's optimism and in a way it made him feel disgustingly fuzzy and loved .

Pete would never understand how a night at a concert could have lead to all this, the adrenaline and endorphins the music delivered were most likely to blame for him being so unusually talkative, even repeating his words a second, and a third time as Mike couldn't understand him over the roaring bass or his still ringing ears when the concert was over.  
They even have been drinking coffee together after the concert and for once Pete did most of the talking and he almost felt a bit bad but then again he didn't feel like his counterpart would mind listening to his words at all. Mike even looked like he enjoyed himself while drinking his hipstery drink that strongly smelled of cinnamon and sugar.

Against his usual self, Pete smiled the tiniest bit as he thought that this was still the smell he probably associated most with the vamp. His vamp.  
Just as he thought that and looked up from where he was sitting with his friends. he saw Mike and was just the tiniest bit ashamed that he stared at him so openly and watched him.  
He sat with some people Pete didn't know but considering the kind of social butterfly he was he probably just befriended them recently. Now that Pete looked a bit harder, he could see that Mike showed a book to his friends, talking excitedly while one of them took it, maybe some lame novel or one of those weird magic books he was so hung up on, the goth thought and nodded slightly, as if to verify his assumption.  
It wasn't a small green notebook and as long as it wasn't, he simply wouldn't care.  
That notebook was reserved for poetry, one of the things Pete and Mike both loved and he knew that the vamp was shy about some of his writings, he wouldn't show that book to even his best friend, but he would let Pete read it.  
Sometimes they even wrote proems for each other, which was probably lame, but it made them both happy to write and to read just for one another. 

Suddenly Mike looked over, as if he would have felt his lover's gaze on him all along but Pete also felt Michael's eyes on him persistently. He could not make a mistake now.  
Not knowing of the tension in the goth's camp, his boyfriend smiled at him, baring his fake fangs before turning back to his friends. The goth tried to brush it off but felt his face heat up quickly and looked down, hoping his bangs would cover most of his face to make his blush less noticeable.  
"Conformist prick" he mumbled, glad that it seemed enough to make Henrietta agree but felt his blush getting even worse when he heard Michael's accusing tone as he sighed a "Riiiiight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about mutual hair dyeing.

Love is weird, Pete thought as he watched Mike brushing out his hair. Slowly, not to startle him, he stepped behind him and took the comb from the vamp's hand. The bathroom was tiny and it needed a bit navigating with two people inside.  
"Thanks Petey!" he hears his boyfriend chirp and rolls his eyes but hums back an acknowledging sound while combing out his longer hair, just to see if there were tangles left and maybe just a bit to have an excuse to touch his silky hair for a bit before separating the black streaks from the green ones. It was really past time that they'd had one of their hair dying sessions, Mike's green almost completely faded from lime almost back to blonde and his red lost all its brilliance and by now just looked kind of...tacky. 

While Mike goes on talking about school and clothes and some music is playing in the background, Pete clips the black hair out of the way.  
"Is that so?" he asks monotonous as he puts a towel around Mike's shoulders and brings his hand to the back of his neck, to be sure he got all hair from out of the towel to dye it properly.  
The touch on his nape causes Mike to shiver softly, comfortably.  
"Yeah, it was terrible, per say." he sighed and went on about his homeroom teacher. Pete listened, gave an occasional nod or hum while Mike mixed the hair dye and he put on latex gloves.   
"Emily said I reaaaally have to check out that new coffee place in town...we could maybe go there next week...?" the vamp smiled brighter as he saw Pete nodding, watching in the mirror.

The first time dyeing had been messy but meanwhile the goth was probably even more perfectionist about this than he was himself. It didn't take him long anymore either, by now he knew his boyfriend's hair probably better than he did his own.  
"Alright, thank you, love." the vamp smiled and despite not being a conformist 12-year-old girl, Pete blushed and flipped his hair nervously. "Whatever" 

A thing he liked about Mike was that he was very careful with Pete, always. Not as if he'd be a raw egg but lovingly so. Also he seemed to enjoy touching him, which was something he wouldn't have expected, with his acne and scars and all. But Mike smiled softly, while humming the tune of the song playing, which Pete almost couldn't hear because of his rapidly beating heart, while he applied red dye. He sat a bit awkwardly on the edge of the tub because Mike's bathroom was tiny and standing was no option while having the top of his head dyed but navigating around him didn't seem to me much of a problem. After a bit the goth closed his eyes to enjoy the touches the process brought. Of course Mike touching his hair but also feeling his chest against his shoulder as he leaned over a bit, his breath against his neck, just little things that made him oddly happy.

He only came to when he felt lips on his, for just the shortest time and opened his eyes to see Mike grinning at him again. "Kissed ya awake" he whispered, barely audible over the music in the small room and Pete rolled his eyes again. "Shut up" he groaned but pulled Mike back into a kiss to have it last a bit longer than before but just as soft and careful. 

 

Making out did make the time waiting pass way quicker but so did talking, even though Pete could not completely concentrate with his lover sometimes worrying at his lower lip with /his/ teeth, no fake fangs, looking at him without makeup or contacts whatsoever.   
It would be cheesy to call him beautiful, especially when Mike usually did so much to 'improve' his looks and Pete never told him he did indeed like him, both, in makeup and without. But he probably didn't need to. The vamp kind of had that natural confidence surrounding him which made it hard to believe that he didn't know of his own beauty.

Mike washing out his hair was a sight to behold as well, leaning over the tub and showing off his ass and Pete just felt a little bad for staring at him openly.  
The vamp would always dry the goth's hair first, handling the blowdryer carefully, inspecting his work and threading his fingers through Pete's hair and honestly, he wished that it would never end.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bonus:  
"Seems like Count Fagular dyed his hair" Michael observed, casually after taking a drag of his cigarette as if that would be one of their usual topics.   
"He could just get 'attention whore' tattooed on his face, seriously." Henrietta added.  
Unsurprisingly Pete didn't agree much and shrugged.   
"Why would you care?"   
It was probably a mistake to ask that, he saw it all in the gaze Michael gave him.   
"Well, I thought you'd like me to notice, just like those green stains on your neck".   
Pete "tch"-ed it off, but knew better than not to hide his flushed face with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please share your thoughts and headcanons with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises keep a relationship alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that one is a bit shorter but I can imagine Mike to be fond of new piercings and Pete   
> being fond of Mike's piercings? |D  
> I hope you have fun reading it~

'And, how does it look?'  
Pete awakes with that text and look at his phone confused, and the picture he received, instantly awake and hot all over.   
'When did you decide to get your tongue pierced?!' he asked, not wanting to praise or admit that he really did like it. Mike knew it anyways.  
'Was kind of a spontaneous thing! But imagine how hot making out will be with that!'

Even without Mike stating that, Pete would have imagined it and it made him curse under his breath. Without those stupid fangs kissing was already exciting enough as it was, without much experience they learned quickly to work together well in this.   
Mike could lead slow, loving kisses easily but also felt if there was need to go deeper.   
Pete was good at following the pace and the most confident while doing so.

He lay back on his bed and imagined them kissing, Mike licking at his lips to coax them open and Pete wouldn't hesitate to comply. He wondered idly if he would feel the metal right away or realize it first when it clacked softly against his teeth.

His thought went down the gutter completely at that, imagining Blowjobs with that piercing, Mike licking along the length of his hard cock and being able to feel the little metal ball all the way on his skin. The thought alone sent a comfortable shiver down his spine.   
Pete's thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. 

' You still there, love? :'( '  
'I'm coming over, at yours in 10!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it needs a bit of magic to make someone fall for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter as well!   
> So, due to Mike's few appearances I add a lot of headcanon to into those drabbels  
> and thought, that, if Mike with his 'dark vampire twilight phase' might also try his   
> hand at trying a bit of white magic.   
> I hope you have fun reading it!

After the concert and the talking with the usually so silent but rude goth kid, Mike felt almost heartbroken. They had talked way past 4 am, ordering coffee after coffee and talking about what they liked, the band the redhead's friends seemed to despise, art and school - the topics didn't really matter to him anyways.  
It was just the way he talked, he still seemed to excited, like he needed to talk to not explode where he sat and sometimes, he even smiled and it was a wonderful experience. 

The vampire had felt happy with him but sad as he realized that their time was over as soon as school started again, with his friends Pete seemed to be out of his reach, no matter what he was doing. Without a good explanation, he felt heartbroken.   
Even though Pete was almost a stranger, he felt like he understood him, like they had a connection, like there was at least /something/ between them but it got cut off before he even realized what it was. 

He had never before worried about his sexuality, he did like some girls but never felt the need to kiss or go out with one, friendship seemed to be enough for him. But now he felt like he was going crazy with the way Pete ignored him, that he could literally do nothing but text him at Facebook and not getting back any answer. 

Something needed to be done and Mike would. He had bought a book about white magic with quite a few spells and potions that would seem to help and studied it thoroughly. As he had picked something to his liking and gathered the needed materials, he waited for an opportunity, with his parents out, to start.

All he needed was a pink candle, two colored roses, a picture of Pete, which was easy to get from the yearbook and cut out a heart from parchment paper. He lit the candle carefully and was supposed to think of actually getting Pete's attention and love, which was easier than he thought.  
Even though he had seen his grumpy side way more often, it was easy imagining listening to music with him, drinking coffee together and just talk, maybe reading poems together at his favorite spot in the forest, where the Vampire Society often had done friendly rituals (which were usually just hanging out together and having a good time).  
Imagining kissing was harder though, he never did that and thus didn't knew how it would feel kissing someone, if Pete would be a confident kisser already or not but he thought that it was probably not too important at this point, all he needed now was attention. 

He lit the heart with the imagine while saying the words he had studied carefully, silently but audible in the quiet of his room. "With cupid's powers bring my lover to me. I want Pete as you can see. Please, open his heart to me. I love him."

With a soft sigh, Mike let the picture burn completely and cleaned everything away, the roses on his bedstand, to have them close and hope. But he knew something was going to happen, something /needed/ to happen or else he-

*pling*

Mike looked up confused as he heard the familiar sound and saw that he forgot to turn off his computer. Expecting some message from his minions, he sighed and walked over to his laptop to check it. 

'Because you won't stop bugging me anyways, let's have a coffee again. A real coffee this time. I won't let you embarrass me with your sorry excuse of conformist coffee again. Tomorrow, 18:00 at Denny's. If you're late, I'll leave.'

Mike was perplexed , yet couldn't help but grin.


	5. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent together with your beloves one is peaceful and should not be underestimated~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for so long - the chapter is pretty short and w/o plot but i'll work on something christmas-y soon, that's a promise!
> 
> (Not as if i could leave this ship anyways :x)

These days it wasn't unusual for Mike and Pete to sleep together, Pete's parents didn't give a fuck the few, rare times they were around and Mike's parents somehow approved of their relationship and knew, while their son was dressed differently, he was still as he was before and they never stopped trusting him.

Mike was grateful for the times he has together with Pete, the Goth kids didn't like him much and he would never take the most precious friends from his love, so he socialized with other people while Pete was with his friends and would patiently wait for a text message to tell him where and when to meet.

At this point Pete didn't even act anymore like he wouldn't care for the affection given to him, even know, as they were so close on Mike's small bed, he wouldn't say a word and it just motivated him just to be all the more soft and loving with him. When Pete was like this, it was like there were no limits; he was allowed to stroke the bangs out of his face even though doing so usually would make him grumpy or it would at least make him say something rude but not when they were like this.

Mike would hold him close and sometimes kiss his face, his cheek or forehead, especially on the side he barely had access to usually while stroking lightly through his hair. If he told Pete that he was beautiful, he'd just make some sort of skeptical sound or tell him to shut up and Mike was never entirely sure if he really disliked it or not but for the most part he would stick to rather showing Pete that he loved him and liked every little thing about him, even or especially the bits he knew his boyfriend was insecure about.

If Mike would turn on some of his deep gothic music, usually Mike would feel sleepy rather quickly and there was not much hope to recover from that so he'd just cuddle close and fall asleep without fighting it much, even though sometimes Pete would be angry that he didn't pay attention to his favorite song or the deep and painful lyrics of one of the songs, but Mike just couldn't help it.

Everything sounded the same to him, slow and boring and even if he really tried, he never made it through more than one or two songs. He never knew that it was mostly Pete stroking through his hair and lightly kissing his neck that would lull him into a peaceful sleep, together with the slow pace of the song and the warmth of them and the comfort his boyfriend gave him.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mike spend their first time apart for each other for longer than a day or two and it gnaws on Pete's nerves terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I didn't update in so long!!  
> In the comments I had promised a chapter for Christmas and I almost completely wrote it out but   
> then I ended up kind of unhappy with it and decided to take a break from writing until   
> I was more into it again.   
> Again, i am very very sorry but I hope you enjoy this bit of an update!!  
> The OTP is still not dead to me!  
> You could comment with suggestions for next chapters, if you want to inspire me to update quicker next time,   
> I would highly appreciate it! 
> 
> You can add me on LINE at ID "ViciousOtter", too, so we can talk OTP (since it's so horribly rare and all).  
> Thanks for supporting me and still following this stupid little drabble collection!!

Pete was already on his fourth cigarette and his hands shook a little from all the coffee he had consumed the night before until right before he had left; it made it all the more hard to light his cigarette.   
He had waited at the bus stop for at least an hour because he had thought that waiting outside would be more bearable and it had been,  in some way. Outside he didn't give in to the strange urge to try and dress up differently, brush his hair for the fifth time for no reason at all.  
The reason he was waiting was simply that Mike had been away, for two weeks now. It was not surprising, really, he added lots of extra classes and duties to his usual schedule that he should've seen it coming. It was natural that he would want to have vacation with friends he made there; but in the end he still had been surprised.   
"You can come with me, if you want to. Brandon brings his girlfriend as well, it wouldn't be awkward." Mike had said, with sparkling eyes and a smile on his lips and Pete was so overwhelmed with the sheer beauty that was his boyfriend, hair still tousled from sleep and no a bit of make up on his pretty face, that he almost agreed.   
But at the end of the day they both knew that he wasn't good with people and that he would say something rude and ruin the trip for Mike completely.   
"...no, you enjoy yourself." He had answered carefully and knew to stop his boyfriend's protests by snuggling up to him more and pressing soft kisses to his lips.   
  
But it had been harder to be without the option to just call Mike up and meet him whenever he wanted than he had expected. Especially now that he didn't have to go to school, all he did was hanging out with Michael and Henrietta and drink coffee.   
The impact of their relationship on his life was so very visible; just a week without Mike was making him feel terribly lonely. By now he was used to smiling when he was around, laughing about his bad jokes, sometimes writing poetry for him.  
It was not like Mike didn't call or sent him texts but it was apparent in the amount of calls and texts that he was rather busy and Pete could barely bring himself to answer because he felt like he was spoiling his good time.  
  
Also he could not deny feeling insecure.   
Most people didn't know of their relationship; when they were walking through the small mountain town together, people saw them as two weirdly dressed kids and he doubted than anyone of them drew the line of them spending more time together really meaning that they were in a relationship.  
It was Pete's fault, kind of, because he knew that Mike wouldn't mind if the world knew but he was hesitant, he didn't even know why but while he was glad his boyfriend was understanding and didn't mind keeping loving gestures from the public eye, the goth had felt his heart drop at the sight of the guys coming along for the trip.  
Sure, they were all conformists but so was Mike up to a point and it did make him wonder if he would still remember his boring, awkward boyfriend with his almost transparent skin and acne scarred face when one of those dudes would be interested in him because he could imagine it.   
  
While Mike had started with that terrible vampire-style, he had grown up into being a very pretty example of a goth guy - sometimes we went a little wild with clothes, still but his make up and hair would always be on point and even if he didn't wear any, he had such a fair, androgynous face with so clear skin that he almost looked photoshopped.  
He was so attractive to him that he could imagine everyone being just as interested in him and it scared him shitless. What would he do if he came back just to tell him that they were done because he'd rather have a tanned, sporty guy? No matter how much he tried to pretend that he didn't care, he knew he would.   
  
Pete's anxiety had reached its peak when he saw the bus approaching and he flicked the bit of the cigarette he had left away. By now his hands weren't only shaking because of the overdose of caffeine, by now it was a mix of anticipation and his nerves playing tricks on him.   
It was all gone when he saw the way Mike smiled brightly as he saw him and despite everyone  of his friends gathering close to them, Pete hugged his boyfriend, closely.   
For a second, Mike tensed, probably insecure because he had held himself back, knowing  Pete usually wasn't like this but he got used to the change quickly and soon he felt arms being wrapped around him.   
"Hey." he could hear, just a soft whisper against his ear and he could feel goosebumps building up all over just at the soft sound of his voice and he felt his mouth being terribly dry and his tongue feeling heavy, his eyes burned with forced back tears and all he could give back was a little, choked sob.   
Mike's arms pulled him closer, one found his hair and stroked softly through it, the other still on his back. Pete felt stupid for being so sappy but he was so fucking glad that nothing seemed to have changed and that his love had returned. On the end, he was only able to give back very few words but there came right from his heart.   
  
" _I missed you_."


	7. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I haven't updated this in forever! 
> 
> This is also just a little addition, a baby chapter if you will, but I really felt like reviving this. 
> 
> Also thank you to whoever still follows this! I hope you like it!

When Mike fetches him he looks ridiculous; his hair in a low ponytail and he's all done up. Of course it's still 'gothy' but seeing him in a tuxedo is still weird. As per usual he wears his obnoxious make-up but Pete can't deny that he's looking amazing at the same time.   
Under his black suit jacket he's wearing a dark purple shirt with a tie, resembling a bat.   
This detail alone should be enough to just make him turn on his heels and lock himself up in his room but for some reason he doesn't.

"You look amazing!" he says and the goth would love to roll his eyes and scoff at him but tonight is a special night, at least for all the conformists, and just tonight he's willing to give in to the mainstream. He's been going out with Mike for a while now...actually it has to be over a year, judging from the embarrassing present he'd gotten and how his vampire boyfriend had INSISTED on going out with him, even though it had been just another day and it meant nothing that they had started dating a year before.   
But it was a nice touch that it meant so much to Mike, he couldn't lie about that. 

And even though he didn't feel 'amazing' because it's almost how he's usually dressed; at least Pete wears his same grey shirt, the same black pants and his violet shoes - the only thing he added was a suit jacket, because it was mandatory.   
Okay, maybe he had tried to make his hair look a little nicer and just maybe also worked on looking less dead inside - but Mike didn't have to know, right?   
"You just say that so I will return the compliment." he answers flatly and Mike pouts a little, murmuring something alone the lines of   
"heartless" and "grump" and Pete grins a little to show him that he didn't mean it as harsh as it came out.

"Alright, let's go!" his boyfriend says and offers him an arm.   
"Pft...damn you're cheesy tonight." Pete mumbles and rolls his eyes but takes his arm anyway.   
"Oh I didn't even get started! I know you love me cheesy!" he gets back and if Mike wouldn't have ears, the huge, annoying grin on his face would probably split his face.   
At the same time Pete thinks that he's way too lucky, this is too perfect and he loves this boy way too much to put in words. So instead, he leans in to kiss him, smashing their lips together in a passionate but short-lived kiss. 

When they part again, the goth gives him a little grin. 

"Shut up." he says which makes his boyfriend giggle.   
"That definitely makes me shut up! But come on now, we'll miss your prom!"

Pete rolls his eyes again but has to chuckle a little. "Oh my, how terrible that would be..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'd like to hear you opinion and maybe headcanons to share (this pairing is just too rare uwu)


End file.
